


Алые паруса

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sea, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возьми меня за руку и проведи через эту ночь. Чтобы я не чувствовал, что я один.</p><p>Морское!AU, в котором Гарри ждёт возвращения Луи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алые паруса

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4629912
> 
> Я слишком увлеклась летом и украинской литературой, вот и все.
> 
> Sia - Bird Set Free

Раскалённый диск солнца ещё нерешительно выглядывал из-за блестящей глади утреннего моря, лучи облизывали реденькие облачка, поджигая их зыбкие края, ползли дальше ввысь по голубому небу и по глянцевым волнам. Мерный шум прибоя и редкие пронзительно-печальные крики чаек тревожили утреннюю тишь, колебали серый туман, обвивший самобытные ели на песочном берегу и стоящую на нем одинокую фигуру, кутавшуюся в дырявый плед, что словно парус яхты развивался под легким дуновением ветерка.

Фигура стояла неподвижно и, казалось, не замечала холодную соленую воду у ног и пробирающийся под одежду прохладный, сырой воздух, пропитанный гниющей тиной и мокрым песком. Она внимательно всматривалась в далекий, размытый небом горизонт, будто пыталась заглянуть за массив воды, измерить взглядом бесконечность.

Резкий, протяжный сигнал маяка, внезапно разрезавший умиротворение, заставил фигуру вздрогнуть и пошатнуться как от удара. Затем послышался один жалобный всхлип чайки и снова тишина, сирена маяка продолжала беззвучно висеть в соленом, липком воздухе, давить на виски и опускаться тяжестью на плечи. Волны с шепотом целовали прибрежные камни, кутали их воздушной пеной и вновь отступали.

Туман рассеялся, оставляя сырость на песке и пустоту в воздухе. Солнце поплыло выше, чуть щекоча морской горизонт и размывая острые шпили рыжеватых крыш домов по правую сторону, заливало лучами влажные улицы и заглядывало в окна.

Стоящая на берегу фигура продолжала неподвижно стоять, поглядывая то на огни маяка, то на солнце, то на город, то снова возвращалась взглядом на море.

Это был парень, его длинные кудрявые волосы неаккуратно (точнее на скорую руку) перевязаны голубой ленточкой, которая нисколечко не помогала — шелковые пряди, подхвачены игривым ветерком, подали на лоб, и парень то и дело поправлял их рукой, откидывая назад, но они продолжали лезть в лицо, загораживая вид. Измученные бессонными ночами зеленые глаза с грустью и надеждой смотрели на море, приоткрытые губы шептали всего одно слово:

_«Вернётся»_

В голове калейдоскопом крутились воспоминания, они словно фейерверки зажигались, взрывались, освещая ночное небо и снова исчезали, оставляя лишь легкую дымку — горький прикус на языке и царапины в горле.

 — _Гарри, мальчик мой, я вернусь, обещаю тебе_ , — шептал далекий знакомый голос, въедающийся в кору мозга, вызывая помутнения в глазах и дрожь в замерших пальцах. —  _Дорога туда и обратно займёт не больше четырёх месяцев, ты главное дождись меня, пожалуйста_.

Перед глазами снова и снова всплывал тот отдаляющийся корабль, разрезающий бирюзовые волны и сердце Гарри.

 — _Когда я буду возвращаться, я прикажу поднять алые паруса, чтобы ты знал, что со мной все хорошо, и я больше никогда не покину тебя_.

Алые паруса.

Не потому ли алые, что когда они впервые встретились на пальцах у Гарри были мазки масляной краски алого цвета, потому что он пытался нарисовать закат над портом, и Луи назвал его «человеком без мыла в доме». Гарри тогда ничуть не обиделся, а лишь, пожав плечами, сказал, что мазки похожи на опавшие лепестки роз, которые никак не хотели приниматься в горшочках у него на подоконнике.

Не потому ли алые, что на следующий день Луи принёс Гарри кустик белолицых роз в маленьком зеленом горшочке со словами: «это конечно не алые розы, но зато они в зеленом горшке, отлично подходят к твоим глазам.» Гарри тогда так обрадовался, что неожиданно даже для самого себя поцеловал Луи в щеку, крепко обнимая его за плечи.

Не потому ли алые, что их первый поцелуй случился под красным заходящем солнцем и звуками алых волн, в которых это светило тонуло, разбиваясь на осколки, рассыпаясь на песке стеклышками неба и появляющимися звёздами.

Холодными зимними вечерами, когда вьюга стучала в заледеневшие окна, а снег накрывал палубы и пришвартованные к берегу судна, они, разлеглившись на пледах и подушках на полу, потягивали бардовое лето из дрянных бокалов, собирая губами у друг друга сладкое послевкусие, переплетая пальцы и вдыхая сотканный из белых роз на подоконнике и вина горьковато-кислый воздух.

Воспоминания одно за другим текло по венам, сгущая кровь, дышать становилось тяжелее, легкие словно обвили шипы тех самых белых роз, которые одним весенним утром завяли, грустно опустивши вниз свои головки. Свежий морской бриз казался гнилым штормовым ветром, разрывающим паруса и перекидывающим корабли, навсегда исчезающие в морской пучине.

 — _Гарри, дождись алых парусов, прошу тебя_.

 — _Я хоть всю жизнь буду ждать их, Луи_.

Четыре месяца прошло три месяца назад. Каждый день Гарри ходил по песочному берегу, доходя до пристани, вглядывался в далекий горизонт; порой ему чудилось что где-то там вдалеке развивался алый цвет паруса, и тогда Гарри как сумасшедший срывался с места и что есть силы бежал к порту, задыхаясь нахлынувшей радостью, но видение исчезало так же быстро как и появлялось, оставляя ещё одну кровоточащую рану где-то в груди.

Найл — сын старого рыбака, который каждую субботу утром выходит в море на своей старенькой шхуне «Колумб» — твердил, что на самом деле путь в Индию не малый и по идее он занимает не меньше чем пять, а то и шесть месяцев ходу с попутным ветром. Это немного успокаивало Гарри, и он начинал думать о тех удивительных местах, в которых удастся побывать его Луи. Но бесконечными темными ночами мысли снова давили на голову, и он глотал горячие слезы, сминая белоснежные простыни в руках, смотрел на остаток молодого месяца, вспоминая вкус алых губ.

Зейн — новый юнга на одном торговом судне — рассказал Гарри, что пару месяцев назад в Индийском океане случился страшный шторм, потопивший доброе количество торговых и рыболовецких кораблей, которые возвращались то ли с пестрым шелком, то ли с богатым уловом в трюмах. Тогда Гарри почувствовал как слабеют его ноги и какой сильный шум запеленал уши, сердце болезненно заныло, а в душе разрослась огромная черная дыра, пожирающая мысли и опустошающая легкие.

Гарри не верил Зейну.

« _Вернется_ ,» — глухо, еле уловимо шептало сознание.

Солнце уже полностью вынырнуло из-за моря, начиная припекать. Гарри поморщился и на мгновение опустил глаза себе под ноги, стараясь хоть немного отдохнуть от ослепительного блеска. Когда же он снова поднял их, его сердце будто упало куда-то вниз, забившись как птица в клетке: он увидел кусочек алой матери, робко выглядывающий из-за глади воды на линии горизонта. Он заморгал, пытаясь понять не показалось ли ему, может это снова бессовестный обман зрения, марево, плод его надежд.

Нет.

Над горизонтом вздымались алые паруса на высоких покачивающихся мачтах, в них путался ветер, натягивая тросы, гнал корабль к берегу. Не веря своим глазам, Гарри пустился к пристани, то и дело поглядывая в море, боясь, что судно снова исчезнет, растворится в голубой дымке неба или канет в соленые волны. Но корабль неустанно подходил, и уже отчетливо были видны мачты, поскрипывающие под особенно сильными порывами ветра, люди, носящиеся по палубе, были слышны их радостные возгласы и свистки.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри остановился на самом краю пристани, там, где будет пришвартован корабль, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на развивающиеся паруса и пытаясь найти в этой людской массе того единственного, которого ждал все эти семь долгих месяцев, того, кто занимал все его мысли, того, чьи прикосновения вспоминал глухими ночами и того, чьи глаза он видел в синеве вод.

Судно подошло к порту, спустился трап, по которому начали спускаться улыбающиеся матросы с опаленными солнцем и обвеянными морскими ветрами лицами.

Гарри терпеливо ждал, нервно теребя подол хлопчатой рубахи и перенимаясь с ноги на ногу, не чувствуя своего сердца в груди — оно, казалось, переместилось в голову, со всей силой отбивая ритм в ушах. Члены экипажа один за другим покидали корабль, рассеивались по пристани. В уголках глаз у Гарри собрались обжигающие слезы, руки начали дрожать и гул людей стал отдалятся, размываться и сливаться, превращаясь в далекий шум прибоя.

Он закрыл глаза не в силах больше смотреть на улыбающиеся лица.

« _Вернется_ ,» — невольно прошептали губы.

 — Вернусь, — сказал знакомый хриплый голос совсем рядом, заставивший словно от холода вздрогнуть и открыть глаза.

Перед ним стоял _он_ , лицо загорелое, измученное, под глазами залегли темные тени, а у правой брови виднелась еще неуспевшая затянуться рана. Скулы стали еще виднее, острее, но глаза… в них светилось счастье, облегчение и чуточку плескалась и тревога.

 — Луи, — только и смог прошептать Гарри, прежде чем кинуться на него, сжимая в объятиях, цепляясь пальцами за грубую ткань бушлата, будто боясь, что Луи сейчас пропадёт, вытечет сквозь его руки, как песок, дрожа всем телом от глухих рыданий, разрывающих горло, и целуя мокрыми губами его сухое лицо, чувствуя, как кровь начинает пузырится в жилах, как легко начинают дышать легкие и как весело кричат морские чайки в лазурном небе полудня.

Домой они возвращались крепко держа друг друга за руку, в лицо им дул прохладный соленый воздух, а за спиной колотил прибой. Они шли бодро, уверенно, _вместе_ , так, как и ходили всю жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
